PREFECTO
by Zafy
Summary: La varita recorrió su pecho con lentitud, Harry sentía su piel arder bajo ella pese a que no se había producido ningún hechizo aún. Tensó sus brazos, sujetos por las sogas, un poco más cuando la varita se detuvo en su ombligo obligándolo a...


Notas:

Este one shot fue escrito para la comunidad de LJ, en la celebración por el cumpleaños de Draco: Dracothon.

Título: PREFECTO

Reto:# 7 http : / / dracothon . livejournal . com /

Pairing:Draco/Harry

Rating: NC-17

Género: Slash

_Disclaimer:Nada me pertenece, si fuera así, Draco sería solo mío… Todo pertenece a JK y lo que escribo no producirá ningún bien, solo espero que algo de diversión._

**PREFECTO**

La varita recorrió su pecho con lentitud, Harry sentía su piel arder bajo ella pese a que no se había producido ningún hechizo aún. Tensó sus brazos, sujetos por las sogas, un poco más cuando la varita se detuvo en su ombligo, obligándolo a apretar un poco más los músculos del abdomen.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios cuando la varita bajó un poco más, hasta el borde de su ropa interior, que esta vez no había sido retirada. La sentía apretada y realmente esperaba que se apiadara de él y pronto hiciera algo más que recorrerlo con la varita.

—Por favor… —jadeó finalmente cuando la varita terminó de recorrer su apretado e hinchado miembro cubierto por la ropa interior y bajó por una de sus piernas. Aunque la sensación lo hizo gemir, él necesitaba de otro tipo de caricias.

—Para ser un castigo, Potter, estás pidiendo demasiado —dijo aquella voz, arrastrando las palabras con un toque de petulancia.

Harry abrió los ojos, el cabello le caía sobre ellos y no podía ver bien, pero sí lo suficiente para ver a quien lo había amarrado a la cama y casi desvestido por completo. La imagen lo hizo retorcerse nuevamente.

—Por favor —pidió una vez más, arqueando la espalda un poco y levantando la pelvis, pese a estar amarrado, él también tenía ciertos trucos y sabía cómo aquello encendía al hombre que tenía entre sus piernas.

Draco Malfoy, que estaba sonrojado y con el torso desnudo, arqueó una ceja, en una muda muestra de alteración por aquel exhibicionismo, antes de inclinarse un poco y rehacer el recorrido que había hecho su varita, solo que esta vez, con su lengua.

Harry sintió esos dientes clavarse en su pecho y su abdomen, esas manos rasguñar con suavidad la piel de sus costados y su cintura y gimió de anticipación cuando su ropa interior fue removida de prisa.

—Potter —susurró Draco, en tanto se levantaba de la cama para terminar de quitarse la ropa, Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y cargados de placer mientras abría más las piernas y levantaba las caderas, ofreciéndose completamente a él.

—Hazlo ahora —replicó Harry, levantando más las caderas y enrollando las manos a las sogas tensas que lo sujetaban a la cama.

Y Draco así lo hizo, de la manera que a Harry le gustaba, tomándolo con fuerza e imposibilitándolo de hacer nada más que gemir y agitarse, empujándolo contra la cama y arrastrándolo con velocidad hasta un fuerte orgasmo.

Harry dejó que Draco lo tocara y lo hiciera correrse, para finalmente sentirlo correrse en su interior. Luego sintió las piernas, aún sujetadas con fuerza por Draco, pesadas y adoloridas y suspiró de alivio cuando éstas cayeron sobre la cama finalmente. Sus brazos fueron soltados también, pero él ni siquiera se ocupó de revisar si le habían quedado marcas, siempre le quedaban y ya estaba acostumbrado a escóndelas.

Draco, que se había dejado caer en la cama también, junto a Harry, volteó el rostro a mirarlo. Harry estaba con los ojos cerrados y con los labios entreabiertos, respirando agitadamente, su piel estaba cubierta de sudor y de marcas rojas.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior levantó una mano y acarició una mordida en el pecho, Harry jadeó y abrió los ojos.

Ambos se miraron por un instante, mientras los pálidos dedos de Draco recorrían las mordidas del pecho de Harry, como si se tratara de un mapa qué seguir.

—Realmente te gusta meterte en problemas, ¿no? —le preguntó Draco, empezando a besar su cuello, sabía que aún tenían tiempo para un poco más.

Harry se estremeció un poco y asintió, disfrutando de tener ahora sus manos libres y poder acariciar la espalda de Draco.

—Mmm sí… señor Prefecto—suspiró Harry, sintiendo de manera diferente esta vez las caricias de Draco.

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—Eres un enfermo.

—¿Lo soy, o lo somos? —le preguntó Harry, arqueando una ceja.

Draco se tomó un instante en meditarlo, recordando como todo, casi más de un año atrás, había empezado, cuando había sido nombrado prefecto y había encontrado a Potter fuera de su habitación en las horas del toque de queda.

La primera noche hubo una gran pelea que terminó con puntos menos para Gryffindor. La segunda vez también hubo otra pelea, solo que esta vez no llamó a ningún profesor, simplemente se dieron de golpes y hechizos hasta que quedó inconsciente. Su sorpresa fue grande al abrir los ojos en la sala de requerimientos, sobre una mullida cama. Potter se había asustado en serio pensando que tal vez lo había lastimado demasiado. Esa fue la primera vez que se besaron y tocaron un poco, y no fueron más allá tal vez porque estaban algo asustados.

Pasaron unos días más en que Draco se sentía ansioso por ver que Potter rompiera el toque de queda, y en que Harry no sabía qué hacer o pensar de lo que había pasado la última vez, hasta que finalmente se convenció de que aquello era lo que quería y se animó a ir en su búsqueda.

De allí en adelante, cada vez que Draco tenía guardia, Harry salía en su búsqueda y terminaban enredándose en la sala de los Menesteres.

¿De cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto de confianza en que Harry, o él mismo se dejaban atar, morder y rasguñar?, ¿a ese tipo de confianza tan intima? Draco no estaba seguro, no se había dado cuenta, era como si las cosas simplemente fluyeran entre ellos. Solo estaba seguro de que le gustaba ser prefecto para poder atrapar a Potter fuera de la cama y arrastrarlo hasta esa cama.

—Todos tenemos algo de enfermos —respondió finalmente.

Harry sonrió y empujó el cuerpo de Draco de espaldas a la cama, sentándose sobre él. Le gustaba Malfoy, más que solo sexo y placer, estaba seguro que estaba desarrollando sentimientos por él, y que Draco también lo hacía, pero que ninguno estaba listo para hablarlo aún, tal vez eran muy jóvenes, tal vez tenían que pasar algunas cosas más, pero en tanto, disfrutaría de su prefecto favorito.

—Entonces…. ¿Querías castigarme? —le susurró sobre los labios, antes de besarlo…

**FIN**


End file.
